Novi Stars
Novi Stars is an American line of fashion dolls released by MGA Entertainment in 2012. It revolves around a set of alien girls who land on Earth and want to be like humans. Characters *'Alie Lectric' lights up in colours, and is brainy and organised. She is 200 trillion light years old and wants to teach her friends on Earth to think like a star. She blushes in different colours, and has a colourful and bold style. She can't decide what she likes best food-wise, but loves doing Earth math as she thinks it's 'so easy!'. She wants to learn how to not blush around cute Earth boys, and she doesn't really get static electricity.Her pet is called Hi-Def, and her symbol is the heart. *'Una Verse' is filled with water and glitter, and is a dazzling diva. She is 4 quadrillion light years old and would like to give earth a space-age makeover. She can't keep her feet on the ground, which results in her floating, and wears glittery and trendy fashions. She loves drinking soda and likes to dress her pet in cute outfits. She wants to learn to dance without floating, and doesn't like wearing flats or tennis shoes. Her pet is called Molecule, and her symbol is the planet. *'Mae Tallick' has the ability to talk, and is talkative but clumsy. She is 13.7 billion years old and wants to become the biggest pop star. She is a chatterbox and her style is electrifying, shiny and metallic. She eats everything wrapped in foil and likes to mix music, like a DJ. She wants to learn to stop on her skates, and she doesn't enjoy the beach much. Her pet is called 8-Bit, and her symbol is the bow. *'Ari Roma' is scented in bubblegum, and is bubbly and caring. She is 3000 eons old and she wants to kiss an earth boy. She's an airhead (literally) and her style is light, airy and romantic. Her favourite food is pizza and she enjoys curling her hair with a curling iron. She would like to learn to breathe earth air so she can take her bubble off, and she doesn't really get hats. Her pet is called O2, and her symbol is the star. *'Nita Light' has a transparent body and glowing head, and is statistic and creative. She is 6000 lightyears old and dreams of designing Earth fashions that look good on everyone. She's brightest at night and her style is comfy and playful. She likes eating moon cake and reenergizing in her room. She wants to learn how to keep secrets, as her friends can see right through her, and she thinks floating is more comfortable than beds. Her symbol is the zig-zag. Online The dolls were unveiled at the Christmas in July event of 2012, and have been released in August. They have a website where they post in their blog, have their bios and even have Facebook, Twitter and YouTube pages. A music video for the girls has been unveiled featuring live-action actresses playing the Novi Stars[2] Controversy A spark of controversy was saw when people noted that some bios used ‘lightyears’ as an age, even though it is a length. However, this has not beensignificant. Alie Lectric.jpg|Alie Lectric Ari Roma.jpg|Ari Roma Mae Tallick.jpg|Mae Tallick Una Verse.jpg|Una Verse Nita Light.jpg|Nita Light Iris Spirals.jpg|Iris Spirals (Custom) 547442_421078714609672_186221410_n.jpg 553781_421071411277069_991806357_a.jpg 602440_421421834575360_1641755321_n.jpg 7529554118_456a193290_z.jpg 540941_421005614616982_2135196840_n.jpg Nita Light Doll.jpg 268248_428935297157347_228799257_n.jpg 527110_428482343869309_660235210_n.jpg 530068_428576740526536_1360225779_n.jpg 486433_428917757159101_21651752_n.jpg 616939_145955428876852_1827879806_o.jpg